The Mist Diamond
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: This is a story of Ciel and Sebastian and a diamond.


**Hey guys this is a writing assignment I had to do and I used the characters from Black Butler Ciel and Sebastian. But I had to have it where Ciel ended up with a girl so I made up a person.(Ebony)**

* * *

Hi! My name is Kayley and I'm going to tell you a story of two pirates, a diamond, and a princess. It all started one day with two pirates finding a map to a rich Kings castle that didn't have a very good security system. The two pirates names were "The guard dog" aka Ciel and "The raven" aka Sebastian. The two pirates were great friends, in fact they grew up together but sadly both Ciel and Sebastian's parents were drowned by pirates. So, Ciel and Sebastian vowed to kill the pirates who killed their parents but in the process they became "The guard dog" and "The raven". This leads us to our story. It's 5am and "The guard dog" and "The raven" just made port at "The mist island" where rich King Snow lives in the White Castle with his daughter Ebony. She was a priceless beauty and was worth way more than any treasure. You see she has "The Mist Diamond" embedded in her chest. A long time ago a dragon saved her life and took the form of a diamond remaining in her chest. The guard dog and the Raven heard of this diamond and wanted it badly. They didn't know it was inside of Ebony's chest. The guard dog sat on the beach when he realized that a white light was blocking the sea. The guard dog threw a rock and sure enough it turned into ash.

"Raven, Get Up!" Ciel shouted, throwing his boot at the sleeping man.

"What! What happened to your boot?" The black haired man said on his feet ready to fight.

"We're trapped! The younger one shouted pulling back on his boot.

"That's impossible" The Raven said and threw a rock at the light. The rock turned into ash and Sebastian's red eyes nearly popped out of his head. Sebastian was a tall, slim man with jet black hair and crimson eyes. Ciel on the other hand is short, slim with gray/blue hair and dark blue eyes. Both males were around 16-20 years old. "Oh well. Maybe when we get the diamond the light will disappear." Ciel said with a shrug. "Alright I hope you're right" Sebastian said and started to pack up their stuff. Ciel began to help Sebastian. After they finished packing they started on the road ahead of them. Ciel pulled out the map. "We cross the bridge next" Ciel said looking at the map. "How long until we cross the bridge?" The Raven asked. "Umm, I'd say around five minutes" The guard dog said, kicking a pebble into a palm tree. "So, I heard that the princess is the most beautiful woman in the world." The red eyed man teased. "What are you saying" The young teen asked. "I'm saying maybe we could settle down. You know get a wife and kids." The Raven answered. "Yea, like anybody would marry a kid with one eye!" The blue eyed boy said. "I know a million girls who love men who wear battle scars. Listen I'm older almost 20 and we all know people don't live that long these days" Sebastian said. "What!" Ciel said stopping. "You're the only family I got" "I know that but still" The tall man said. The two males began to walk again but this time in total silence. Just then the bridge came into view and so did the water. The water wasn't clear, blue and beautiful. It was pure white. "That's weird. The water is white" The blue eyed teen said. "It is!" "What is up with this place?" The Raven said. The two crossed the bridge and saw white flowers and a little stream. "Wow!" Ciel said amazed. The Guard Dog went to get a drink of the white stream when a crocodile appeared out of the water. "Crap!" The teen yelled surprised. The Raven looked at the croc and noticed it was black as the night with eyes like the white moon. "This Island is so not normal" Sebastian thought to himself but then again Sebastian himself is not normal either. "What are you here for" The croc questioned. "Ahhh! You can talk!" The Guard Dog screamed. "Yes, Yes I can talk. Now answer me!" The crocodile boomed in a loud voice. "We're here for the treasure". Ciel said trying to act tough. "Oh!" You're here for Ebony are you?" Well you don't look half bad" The croc said. "We're not here for the princess" The blue eyed boy said. "That's where you're wrong. The people who come here always come for her even though it is not their intention." The wise crocodile said. "That makes no sense!" Sebastian said to the croc. The croc walked out of the water and pushed Ciel and Sebastian in. "What was that for?" Sebastian yelled. "I'm transporting you two to the Bony Badlands where you will meet Lizzie the white dragon who will take you there to Ebony" The Croc said and the little pool began to glow and the next thing they knew they were in a black lake with bones floating all around them. "Where are we?" Ciel yelled. "The Bony Badlands. Don't you listen?" Sebastian said. "I know that but where is the all-powerful dragon Lizzie?" Ciel screamed. "Umm behind you" Sebastian said and pointed at the white dragon with the black eyes. Ciel turned his head to find the dragon. "Oh, nice to meet you" Ciel said in a small voice. "Hi! Did Midnight send you?" Lizzie asked in a peppy voice. "Yes. Are you going to take us to the princess?" Sebastian asked calmly. "Yes! How did you know?" Hop on Lizzie said and went to the side so they could climb onto her back. Lizzie leaped into the air and her white wings spread out and she began to fly. "Oh, my dear lord!" Ciel shouted. Lizzie laughed and they flew on. "The weather is great today!" Lizzie said. "Yea" Sebastian said. The two pirates and the dragon landed on a rock in Coloring Castle Pass. "Well just follow the path to the castle. It should only take thirty minutes." Lizzie said and took off back to the Bony Badlands. "Thanks!" Ciel called and waved. The two began to walk to the castle. Twenty minutes passed and the castle came into view. There's the castle. It was pure white and in the window a girl with white hair sat watching their progress. She was truly the most beautiful girl in the world. Ciel and Ebony's eyes met and it was true love. Sebastian then shot an arrow at Ebony but it missed and hit her bed post. The girl ran away from the window. "Raven, what was that for? What were you doing?" Ciel screamed. "We're here for the treasure, not the princess." The Raven said. "Right" Ciel said and took one last look at the window. The two males climbed the vines that led into the window. Ciel hopped into the window first and found Ebony sitting in the corner crying. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked the white haired girl. Ebony looked up with tears flowing down her face. "You have come here to take my heart" Ebony exclaimed as more tears surfaced. "What do you mean we are only here for the diamond" Ciel said reaching out for the crying girl. "My heart is the diamond whether you realize it or not. Don't you understand?" Ebony shouted. Ciel was shocked it makes sense. What the croc and the dragon said everybody always comes for Ebony not realizing it. The reason everything is white, why her hair is white it's all because of that diamond. Just then Sebastian climbed into the window. "Where are you?" Let's find the diamond!" Sebastian said. "I have…she's the diamond, well it's inside of her." Ciel said. "Oh" Sebastian said surprised. Ciel wiped the tears off of Ebony's face and tried calming her. "That explains a lot" Sebastian thought to himself. "Well do you have any gold" Sebastian asked. Ebony nodded. "Great we can take that and go" Sebastian said. "I want to stay with Ebony" Ciel said. "Yes please stay with me" Ebony pleaded. Ciel and Ebony then kissed. "Awww! What are you doing just let me have the gold and you two can be together" Sebastian said. Just then a diamond appeared from Ebony's chest. "The Mist Diamond" Ebony said. A dragon tattoo appeared on Ebony's arm. "The dragon gave you the diamond but remains in me too" Ebony said repeating the dragon's words. Sebastian grabbed the diamond and jumped out the window. Sebastian raced from the castle. He found a spot where he could bury the diamond. He climbed the vines and hopped back into the window. "I'm just that good" Sebastian said and sat on Ebony's bed. When Ciel gave his heart to Ebony she had no need for the dragons Mist Diamond because the one heart of Ciel became not just his but theirs together. Ebony told her parents everything and ten days later Ciel and Ebony were married. Sebastian lived in the castle with Queen Ebony and King Ciel. They're all a big family.

The End

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked it! I did get an A!**

**Please review! I will be uploading a new Chapter on Forever!**

**Anyway 3**


End file.
